Nuestro único Nombre
by caroki-chan
Summary: Si no estoy a tu lado, mi mundo se derrumbaría, mi amor acabaría para siempre, no sería capaz de dárselo a nadie más, tú serás el único que se robe mi corazón Soubi
1. Solamente tu y yo

**Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, les cuento, hace poco que vi esta serie, y me fascinó, tan así, que hice un quizilla y me salió Soubi . **

**Por cierto, este fic se los dedico a mis mejores amigas, Melethiel(Vale)/Mi sacrifice XD/ y Oniní(Cami)/La amiga de mi sacrifice, Yuiko XD/**

**_Disclaimer: Loveless no es de mi pertenencia, como tampoco sus personajes, solo los utilizo para escribir este fic._ **

**Cáp. 1 .:Solamente tu y yo:.**

-¿Qué sucede?- Se escuchaba dentro de la habitación a oscuras después de que su acompañante cerrara la puerta suavemente.

-Nada en especial, solo quería que este momento fuera solo de nosotros dos- y se acercó a aquel muchacho asustadizo que tenía a pocos pasos de él. El pequeño no reaccionaba a nada, solo con un poco de tino que le quedaba, se echaba para atrás, para que su acompañante se demorara un poco más en encontrar sus rosados labios que sabían a miel, temblorosos por aquella tentadora y excitante situación, en donde ya no tenía otra salida más que aceptar su propia realidad, le amaba más que a nada en este mundo, y ahora lo comprendía, después de estar con él durante seis años, sin saber realmente lo que sentía, había descubierto por fin, el verdadero significado de su nerviosismo cuando le ve, o su acelerado latir cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, y creía que esta era la mejor situación para demostrárselo, siendo su amante y dándole todo de él.

Soubi tomó entre sus manos aquel delicado rostro de su amante, para besarlo profundamente hasta dejarlo sin respiración y comenzar otra vez, y otra vez, para que ambos alcanzaran a tomar un poco de aire y para que aquel deseo que comenzaba a surgir entre los dos, no terminara en solo un simple quiero, pero no puedo, y lograr por fin, expresar todo el amor que se sentían mutuamente en un hecho que había esperado cinco años.

-Ritsuka, crees que…-

-No desistas- Respondió el pequeño deseoso de que su unión fuera llevada a cabo sin ningún remordimiento.

Y como lo ordenó su sacrifice, Soubi no desistió en lo absoluto y continuo con su acto morboso de convertir a Ritsuka en parte importante de su existir.

Comenzó de a poco, con besos que cada vez iban aumentando dependiendo del intenso calor que emitían sus cuerpos cautivos de aquellas prendas que ahora les incomodaban profundamente.

-Te amo, Ritsuka-

-Y yo a ti-

Después de aquella pequeña y significativa respuesta, Soubi tenía a Ritsuka abrazado besándolo con mucha pasión y guiándolo hacia la cama que se encontraba justo tras ellos, para luego recostarlo delicadamente y acomodarse encima de su pequeño para comenzar a sacarle de a poco la camisa que llevaba puesta para poder aprovechar al máximo su pequeño cuerpo excitado. Cada botón que era desabrochado, era para dar una pequeña muestra de amor, depositando un beso con dulzura y que era devuelto por los pequeños gemidos de placer que emitía su sacrifice, luego ,el muchacho experimentado colocó su mano en el cierre del pantalón del menor, el cual empezó a bajarlo delicadamente hasta sacarlo por completo.

Ritsuka lo miró con deseo y comenzó a besarlo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa con nerviosismo y falta de experiencia, hasta que ya con la camisa desabotonada, lo acercó hacia él, para besar cada rincón que encontrara de aquel cuerpo hermoso, que nunca antes había visto ni tocado.

Soubi al ver que su pequeño disfrutaba de la situación, comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano por el pecho y el abdomen de su sacrifice para llegar a su ropa interior y sacarla cuidadosamente, pero sin darse cuenta, pasó su mano por el miembro del pequeño, e hizo que Ritsuka se sobresaltara y su miembro se excitó. Al ver aquel espectáculo que le daba su pequeño inexperto, agarró su camisa y con rapidez se la sacó, para luego continuar con sus pantalones que cayeron como si fueran una simple tela, como también su ropa interior.

-Ritsuka…-Exclamó excitado Soubi al ver al pequeño bajo él sin nada que cubriera su hermoso cuerpo aún puro y que olía a rosas recién tocadas por la lluvia.

-Quiero que mis orejas pertenezcan solo a ti Soubi- Declaró el pequeño con ternura al ver el rostro tranquilo y lleno de amor que le dedicaba el rubio y lo acercó a él con sus brazos que se agarraron firmemente al dorso de su combatiente para comenzar a besarlo como nunca, mientras las manos del rubio recorrían completamente el cuerpo de su pequeño.

El ojilila se movía de lado a lado hasta que su miembro se encontró con el de su amante y ambos gimieron de placer.

-Ritsuka…¿Estas listo?- Susurró en el oído de su amante

-Sí-

Soubi tomó de la cintura al pequeño, para luego abrirse camino y penetrar en el frágil cuerpo de aquel ser tan amado.

-¡Ah!- exclamó con dolor para luego dar paso a gemidos de placer cada vez que Soubi se adentraba más y más como también estos fueron aumentando con el pasar del rato, hasta que sin soportar más, llegó a su punto límite, y mediante un grito de desesperación y de placer exclamó el nombre de su único amante.

-¡Soubi!-

Ambos exhaustos y aún uno encima del otro, entrelazaron sus manos para luego terminar con su acto de amor con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo más que nada en este mundo Ritsuka-

-Y yo a ti- Dijo el pequeño ya sin fuerzas. Soubi le besó la frente y se acurrucó luego a su lado para sumirse en un dulce sueño junto a su Ritsuka.

Ritsuka no pudo dormir en toda la noche, ya que las puntadas en sus orejas y en su cola cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes. No sabía que hacer, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, aunque sabía el motivo de su situación, era por dar a conocer sus sentimientos a aquel ser amado que tenía a su lado durmiendo cual niño. Nunca lo había visto así, tan sumiso, tan indefenso, tan tierno.

-Ah- Exclamó cuando sintió otra punzada. –No lo tolero- con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Ritsuka, ¿Te sucede algo?-

-¡No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te he sentido moverte toda la noche, ¿Te molestan las orejas?-

-Sí- dijo avergonzado Ritsuka al saber que no había dejado dormir a su combatiente

-No te preocupes, todo pasará- le regaló una sonrisa a su sacrifice –A ver, creo que por aquí tengo unas pastillas para el dolor- y comenzó a buscar en su velador –Acá están, ten, toma dos- y le entregó las pastillas –Te traeré agua-

-Gracias Soubi- y miró a su combatiente salir de la habitación aún oscura

-Bien, aquí está- y le entregó el vaso, Ritsuka se tomó la pastilla y dejó el vaso ya vacío a un lado del velador. –Bien, ahora a dormir-

-Sí-

-Buenas noches mi pequeño- y le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches-

Ya al amanecer, Soubi abrió sus ojos lentamente para luego refregárselos suavemente. Buscó luego al pequeño que había pasado la noche con él, y lo vio acurrucado al otro lado de la cama con sus manos fuera del cobertor y con su respiración igual a la de un bebe. Pero, ya no lo era, se había convertido en un adulto como él. Luego observó su cabello, tan resplandeciente como siempre, pero ahora se notaba diferente, sus orejas, esas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas tan hermosas, ya no estaban, ya no existían, se habían ido junto a su adolescencia.

-Ritsuka- Suspiró y el pequeño se dio media vuelta hacia Soubi y siguió con su dulce sueño –Aún eres un niño- y le beso la mejilla y luego se paró de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha antes de que su pequeño se despertara. Se dirigió al closet que había en el pasillo de la casa y tomó una toalla y entró al baño cerrando la puerta sin pestillo.

Comenzó a desvestirse, para luego sacar la venda de su cuello, la cual oculta aquel nombre que compartió con aquel que nunca lo quiso, es más, nunca lo trató bien, causándole se gran dolor en su corazón, que nunca pudo sanar, ni siquiera ahora que esta al lado de Ritsuka.

Comenzó a sacársela lentamente, para no producir ningún daño con el roce que producía contra su cuello. Hasta que, ya sin nada, entró a la ducha. Bajo esta, comenzó a recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado con su sacrifice.

-¿Soubi?- Preguntó el pequeño entreabriendo la puerta del baño -¿Te vas a demorar mucho ahí dentro?-

-¿Quieres bañarte?- tomando la toalla y poniéndosela en la cadera

-Sí-

-¿Y estás muy apurado?- acercándosele a Ritsuka

-No, solo necesito tomar un par de fotos para el diaporama que tengo que entregar el lunes-

-Yo te ayudare luego- contestó el mayor tomándole la mano para que entrara con él a la ducha. Ritsuka lo miró un poco avergonzado por la situación.

-¡Soubi!- se sorprendió al ver el cuello de su pareja -¡Ya no tienes escrito en tu cuello "Beloved"!

-¿Qué?- y miró por el espejo ya empañado –Es verdad, ahora dice…"Loveless"-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Ahora compartimos el mismo nombre- le tomó el rostro al pequeño y le beso tiernamente –Soy tuyo en todo aspecto, Ritsuka-

**Bueno, ojala les halla gustado este fic, y obviamente espero sus Reviews ansiosamente n.n**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara!**

**.:Weienell:.**


	2. Una promesa de amor

**Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, bueno, les dedico este pequeño cáp. a mis amiguitas que leen mi fic, y aunque hay algunas que se les olvida dejar reviews ¬¬ (media indirecta), pero se les perdona igual…ojala que esta vez no se le olvide.**

**Les doy mil gracias a todas y a todos los que se dedican a leer mi fic nn, ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, les comento…xD Lo escribí tres veces, para que quedara bien, tenía la idea, pero siempre cambiaba la manera de redactar…**

**bueno bueno, creo que estoy hablando mucho…**

**les dejo con este nuevo cáp. de mi fic, ojala les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Loveless no es de mi pertenencia, como tampoco sus personajes, solo los **_

**_utilizo para escribir este fic.._ **

**Cáp. 2 .: Una promesa de Amor:.**

Soubi se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza central mirando a la nada, fumando, esperando, sólo esperando a que su querido Ritsuka terminara de sacar las fotos para el Diaporama que tendría que presentar en dos días más en la universidad. En la cual había entrado hace un par de meses, y no se le había hecho la gran tortura entrar a la gran universidad de Tokio (¿existe?xD) a estudiar Fotografía, como muchas veces se lo habían dicho, y asustado, pero, aún así, entró a estudiar los que él quería, como siempre lo había soñado.

-Solo una foto más- Dijo Ritsuka acercándose a Soubi –Una de cerca- Soubi se puso serio y miró a la cámara cual modelo, se veía muy sexy en esa postura, tan así, que Ritsuka llegó a sonrojarse al tomarle la foto.

-Bien, eso fue todo, muchas gracias Soubi-

-De nada Ritsuka- respondió y se levantó del banco para recoger su abrigo y fumar lo último que le quedaba de su cigarro, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó -¿De qué tratará tu trabajo?-

-No lo sé, talvez haga algo con nuestra relación- Contestó Ritsuka viendo las fotos que acababa de tomar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no importa lo que digan de nosotros?- Tomo de la cintura a su pequeño.

-Nunca me ha importado lo que diga el resto de nosotros, porque te amo, y eso es lo que importa- Soubi le acarició el rostro y luego le beso apasionadamente como para darle a entender al pequeño de que él, aquél pequeño sacrifice que tenía a su lado, y con quien compartía el mismo nombre desde la noche anterior, era la persona que más necesitaba y amaba en su vida.

-Te amo, Ritsuka-

-Y yo a ti- Dijo mirando a Soubi tiernamente –Bien, ahora tendré que pasarlas al computador, para continuar con el trabajo y terminar por fin con el diaporama- Soubi lo soltó y Ritsuka apagó su cámara y la guardó en su bolso -¡Ah, por cierto Soubi, necesito hacer un par de cosas, así que necesito estar solo por un par de horas- Dijo indiferente Ritsuka.

-¿Quieres estar solo?- Continuo apenado Soubi.

-Sí, necesito arreglar algunas cosas pendientes que tengo, además, necesito aclarar mi mente un momento- y Soubi lo miró con atención –han pasado muchas cosas entre ayer y hoy contigo, y no quiero estropear el tiempo que estamos juntos por esto-

-Esta bien, te dejaré tranquilo- respondió Soubi comprensivo.

-Gracias- Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se marcho alegremente -¡Nos vemos después, Soubi!-

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

Ritsuka llegó a su casa y observó desde afuera la desolada que se veía, todo en su casa había cambiado tras la muerte de su hermano Seimei, su madre se había vuelto aún más loca, su padre se había vuelto un trabajó lico más y peor aún, alcohólico. Nunca permanecía en la casa por más de diez minutos, no soportaba estar al lado de su mujer, se había aburrido de ella, y también de su propio hijo.

Según su madre, él también había cambiado, ya no era el mismo Ritsuka de hace ocho años.

Suspiró con angustia al recordar por todo lo que había pasado, ahora se acordaba, que el único que lo quería realmente dentro de su casa, era su hermano Seimei.

Con valor entró a la casa, y por suerte no encontró a nadie. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente y entró a su habitación y permaneció parado por largo rato, mirando cada objeto que guardaba en su pequeño cuarto.

-Seimei…no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto con todo esto, amo mucho a Soubi, tu excombatiente, pero no creo que pueda estar por siempre a su lado, aunque lo quisiera con todo mi ser- Susurró y le cayó una lágrima por su mejilla para ser seguida por otras mas que no dejaban de caer sin ser controladas –Quiero estar con él, solo eso- Dijo Ritsuka con seguridad y la lucecita del celular comenzó a parpadear indicando que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, abrió su celular con tranquilidad, y leyó el mensaje escrito "Te amo Ritsuka, y siempre estaré contigo –Soubi-", Ritsuka sonrió, aquel mensaje le había transmitido una inmensa tranquilidad –Gracias Soubi-. Solamente con aquel mensaje tan corto, pero tan significativo, pudo saber que realmente no era difícil permanecer a su lado, tan solo necesitaban amor entre ellos, y nada más –Soubi, me iré a vivir contigo- Declaró el pequeño al aire.

Ritsuka fue ordenando lentamente todas sus cosas y sintiendo en cada momento que pasaba, la libertad que iba a obtener con el solo hecho de marcharse de su casa y dejar a su madre sola con su locura. ya no la soportaba más, no soportaba ver a su madre así, sentir cada golpe que le daba y sentir el rompimiento de su propio corazón con cada palabra mal intencionada que pronunciaba su madre en contra de él, ya no quería más de ello, se aburrió de que lo trataran como un simple perro.

Abrió el cajón de su velador y encontró en él, su pequeña caja, en donde tenía todos sus recuerdos, y aquél código que le había dado "Sleepless" al ganarles la batalla junto a Soubi. Eso era lo único que tenía para saber lo que realmente había sucedido con su hermano Seimei, por qué lo habían asesinado con tanta crueldad.

Ahora se acordaba que después del accidente junto a su hermano, le preocupaba olvidar los recuerdos creados con las personas más cercanas a él, y más miedo le daba, con las personas que amaba, como Soubi. Pero, ahora ya no le preocupaba, sabía que esos recuerdos eran especiales, eran únicos, por eso, nunca desaparecerían de su memoria.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy listo- Tomó su mochila, algunas cosas que quedaban fuera y observó por última vez su habitación, ya casi vacía. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, acomodó su mochila y bajó las escaleras tranquilamente.

-¡Ah, hijo, pensé que no volverías!- Dijo la madre de Ritsuka concentrada en sacarse los zapatos tranquilamente para entrar a la casa.

-Mamá, yo…- Agachó su cabeza y empuñó sus manos fuertemente –Yo…no voy a volver-

Su madre miró fijamente a Ritsuka y lo examinó con la mirada, hasta llegar a la parte superior de su cabeza, y al no encontrar aquellas lindas y finas orejas, su rostro cambió completamente de expresión para mostrar una de odio y de desesperación.

-¡Tus orejas!- Gritó con desesperación la madre, indicando hacia la cabeza de Ritsuka. El peliazul solo atinó a tocar su cabeza tratando de ocultar la verdad, tratando de ocultar lo que ya no había.

-Mamá, yo…-

-¡No soy tu madre,¡Mi hijo nunca habría perdido sus orejas a tu edad!- Se acercó a su hijo peligrosamente y le agarró del brazo con fuerza, para darle una gran cachetada en su rostro que lo dejó tendido en el suelo con el peso de su mochila sobre él -¡Eres un imbécil,¡Nunca debiste haber nacido,¡Te odio, te detesto,¡Tu hermano murió por tu culpa,¡Te odio por eso,¡deberías ser tú el que tendría que estar muerto!- Le gritaba mientras Ritsuka aún permanecía en el suelo de la entrada cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-Basta…¡basta!- Gritó Ritsuka con odio, su madre lo miró y retrocedió, Ritsuka aprovechó ese momento, se paró, y encaró a su madre –Años y años soportando tus golpes, tus insultos, ¡tus maltratos, pero, no me afectaban, eres mi madre, y sé que estas enferma, por eso, aún te respeto y te quiero, pero…¡Ya no quiero volver a ser insultado por mi propia madre, ¡No quiero sentir otra vez aquel odio tan grande que solamente tú me transmites con solo mirarme!- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era la primera vez, en sus 18 años, recién cumplidos, que había tenido el valor de encarar a su madre.

-Has lo que quieras, si quieres irte, vete, ya no me importa- Pasó por el lado de Ritsuka con la cabeza agachada.

-Gracias mamá- Y salió corriendo con todas sus cosas en dirección a la casa de Soubi, era la primera vez, que después de recibir una golpiza de su madre, que se sentía tan feliz, ¿sería por que desde ese mismo día viviría con la persona que más quería?. Sí, ese era el motivo, no había otro._ –No sé por qué siento que no volveré a ver a mi madre- _Pensó.

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

-¡Soubi!- Gritaba desde afuera al tiempo que tocaba la puerta con mucha energía.

Soubi escuchó la voz de Ritsuka gritar su nombre desde la puerta de entrada al departamento, corrió hacia ella y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta con preocupación -¡Ritsuka!- Miró al pequeño, desesperado, pensando que le había ocurrido algo terrible, pero al ver el rostro del pequeño avergonzado, se tranquilizó, suspiró y vio que en la espalda de su pequeño había un gran bulto –Ritsuka, tu…no me digas que…- Señaló la gran mochila que aún cargaba el peliazul en su espalda.

-¿Puedo vivir con…- No terminó su pregunta, Soubi lo había abrazado fuertemente haciendo que las cosas que tenía en sus manos cayeran al suelo. Lo besó con pasión hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración. Se sentían felices, pero aún más Soubi, por fin su sueño, después de tantos años, se había cumplido, vivir con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, con su pequeño Ritsuka -¿Entonces eso es un si?- Preguntó sonrojado.

-Por supuesto…mi amor-

Ritsuka se sorprendió al escuchar a Soubi decir aquellas palabras tan bellas con tanta sinceridad y naturalidad que le dio una gran felicidad, tan así, que se tiró con energías a los brazos de Soubi, y ambos cayeron al piso abrazados. Ritsuka se quitó de encima de Soubi, y se rió como nunca lo había hecho.

_-Nunca había escuchado a Ritsuka reír así, en realidad nunca lo había escuchado reírse, se ve tan lindo, se ve tan feliz, se ve tan sincero, que quisiera que siempre te rieras, que me mostraras tu lado sincero más seguido, tu lado tierno. Te amo Ritsuka. _–Pensó Soubi con ternura al ver a su pequeño aún riéndose –Me gusta cuando ríes, te ves muy lindo-

-Sabes Soubi- Dijo Ritsuka dejando de reír –Quisiera permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi vida- Y miró a Soubi, quien lo miraba sorprendido –Ya no me importa lo que el resto del mundo diga o piense sobre nosotros, quiero ser libre, y solo a tu lado encontré aquella libertad que siempre añoré, te amo, y es lo que me importa en este momento e incluso, para el resto de mi vida- Se acercó a Soubi, que aún permanecía en el suelo, al igual que él, le acarició el rostro y con ternura lo beso –Si no estoy a tu lado, mi mundo se derrumbaría, mi amor acabaría para siempre, no sería capaz de dárselo a nadie más, tú serás el único que se robe mi corazón. En verdad…- Continuó Ritsuka con sus ojos completamente llorosos e incapacitado de ver –No sería capaz de seguir viviendo si tu no estuvieras, me moriría en el mismo instante en el que tú lo hicieras-

-Ritsuka…- Conteniendo sus lágrimas, abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, como para darle a entender que nunca permitiría que algo tan simple como la muerte los separara tan fácilmente, era su Combatiente, y como tal, daría la vida por salvar la de él, tan solo con saber que se encontrara bien.

-¡Soubi, prométeme que no me dejarás solo!- Y comenzó a llorar.

-Aunque no fuera una orden, la cumpliría al pie de la letra mi pequeño, nunca pienses que te dejaré solo, sería incapaz de ser feliz sin estar a tu lado, e incluso, si tu murieras algún día, sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, tan solo por estar a tu lado protegiéndote, amándote. Esa es mi promesa como Combatiente, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo solo por amarme como yo también a ti-

-¿Promesa?- Preguntó, dejando de abrazar a Soubi.

-Sí, mi amor es verdadero y no seguirá a nadie más si tú te vas de mi lado, mi pequeño Ritsuka, todo mi ser te pertenece a ti y si me permites estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad, estaré aquí, junto a ti, en cada momento, en cada día, en cada hora, e cada minuto, quiero respirar tu aire, quiero sentir lo que sientes tú, quiero que solo formemos parte de un solo ser, seguir compartiendo por siempre, nuestro único nombre, un nombre tan frío para dos personas que se aman el uno para el otro, pero aún así, quiero seguir siendo Loveless, tú Loveless-

-¡Soubi!- abrazó a su combatiente fuertemente y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, con tanta pena, que nunca nadie se la podría quitar, solo había una persona con aquel poder de curar aquella tristeza, y ese era Soubi, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y en todos los mundos.

-Mi pequeño- Pronunció Soubi con ternura, mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho –Te amo- no obtuvo respuesta, solo Ritsuka se limitó a abrazarlo aún más –Bienvenido a casa, mi Ritsuka-

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

**Que tal? les gusto?**

**bueno, bueno, solo espero sus reviews, y si no, les agradezco tener la paciencia de leer mi fic nn.**

**Fominga: me alegra que lo ayas encontrado bonito mi fic nn, y si, ahora que vuelvo a leer el cáp. anterior, me di cuenta que estaba bastante corto el "acto" :P bueno, alguna vez aprenderé a hacerlo más larguito nn. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! ah, y tus fics, tan bien, son buenísimos!**

**Yuzuki Shirou: Eh! y al final, igual lo encontraste nn, me da gusto que lo ayas leido, y como te darás cuenta, no es one shot, jejeje, asi que ojalá sigas leyendolo! y por sierto…TT continua con tu fic porfavor! me dejaste intrigada :P**

**Oniní: Amiita! asunto resuelto aquello…No? jajaja por sierto…¬¬ siempre dices que amas lo que escribo, pero al fin y al cabo, casi nunca los vienes a ver por que te da paja leer tanto…u.u ojala no se te quite las ganas de leerlo de nuevo…¬¬ ya que leiste mi primera, segunda versiones de este mismo cáp. ojala aguantes una tercera aún más mejorada xD. Cuidate muxo amiita! T amu! (me salio medio emo xD)**

**Youkosaiyo: me tengo que referir a ti o a Lizeg? jajajajajaja es entretenido escribir por dos personas :P yo también lo hacía xD…Gracias por leer mi fic! y ahora de nuevo dejare intrigada a Lizerg-chan…jajajajaja :P. Y como ya te lo había dicho, ojalá escribas otro poema tan lindo como el que lei, me fascino!**

**Yapes, esperando reviews emocionadamete, se despide…**

**.:Weienell:.**


	3. Un nuevo encuentro

**Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo otro cáp. de mi fic, aparecerán personajes nuevos, y tienen más o menos la personalidades de mis amigas, Melethiel(Yoru) y Oniní(Emu), igual, hay algunas partes que exageré….P no sé que más contar, mejor lo dejaré para el final….:P.**

**_Disclaimer: Loveless no es de mi pertenencia, como tampoco sus personajes, solo los utilizo para escribir este fic._ **

**Cáp. 3 .:Un nuevo encuentro:.**

Ritsuka llegaba a la Universidad con su bolso colgado en uno de sus hombros, todos aquellos que alguna vez habían hablado con él, o solo lo conocían de vista, se fijaron que sus orejas, aquellas orejas que alguna vez, tal vez, algún hombre de aquella Universidad las había deseado, ya no estaban, habían desaparecido.

Llegó a la sala, no saludó a nadie, solo se sentó al lado de la ventana como era de costumbre y comenzó a observar a la gente que pasaba por el patio o por la calle, todos llevaban su propio afán, todos llevan distintas cargas, todos tienen distintos amores, muchos de ellos aman, otros odian, a otras les da lo mismo y algunos también, solo quieren estar solos.

¿Cómo tanta gente, con pensamientos distintos, con formas de ver la vida distintas, pueden llegar a encontrar a la persona ideal para cada uno, ¿Cómo él llegó a conocer a Soubi y a amarlo, si ni siquiera se acercaba a sus compañeros, ¿Cómo obtuvo a alguien que lo quisiera, si él nunca lo buscó, ¡Cómo puede ser amado si él es Loveless?

Ya era hora de que comenzaran las clases, y como era de costumbre, el profesor de fotografía llegaría tarde otra vez, sacó su cuaderno, lo dejó en la mesa y prendió su celular. Nunca había encontrado tan inservible un aparato así cuando vives con la persona que amas, ahora ya solo era algo molestoso, pero aún así, lo llevaba consigo siempre, porque era un regalo.

-¡Ritsuka-kun!- Gritó una de las chicas de la clase, que se acercaba hacia él emocionadamente -¡Oh, ¡Tus orejas ya no están!- Pronunció la chica llena de emoción.

-Buenos días Megumi-san- Respondió el peliazul amablemente.

-Bien, bien, entonces, cuéntame, cuéntame, ¿Quién te quito las orejas Ritsuka-kun?- Ritsuka la miró algo avergonzado, tarde o temprano se enterarían de la relación que mantenía con Soubi, ya que su trabajo se relacionaba con él. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios –Por ahora es un secreto- Y le sonrió.

-¡¿Ne, Ritsuka-kun, ¡Eres muy malo conmigo, yo que te cuento todas mis cosas, y tú no me cuentas ni siquiera la mitad-

-Bueno, aún no me has contado como las perdiste tú- Declaró el chico observando como el rostro de la chica se tornaba de colo rojo.

-Eh…eh…eso también es mi secreto- Dijo la chica algo apenada.

-Ves, todos tenemos algunos secretos-

-¡Buenos días amunso, tomen asiento por favor- ordenó el profesor entrando a la sala rapidamente y colocando sus textos sobre su escritorio –Chicos, les tengo una noticia, ojala se les haga grata, ¡Adelante!- Pronunció el profesor en dirección a la puerta. esta se abrió lentamente, al paso que se veía la silueta de una mujer, esta entró, era una chica de 18 años a lo mejor, tenía los ojos color miel y sus orejas ya las había perdido y dejaban ver un pelo negro brillante, algo desordenado. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro muy largo, casi llegaba a los tobillos y muy ajustado, en sus manos llevaba guantes de encaje negros también y de su blanco cuello colgaba una cruz plateada. En la parte baja del abrigo, se le podía ver una falda negra, y unas botas negras con taco, que la hacía ver más alta.

Todos los alumnos del salón se quedaron perplejos viendo a la chica con mirada fría que tenían delante de ellos, se veía tan misteriosa, tan interesante, tan hermosa, realmente parecía como si no tuviera felicidad, a veces, eran los pequeños momentos mientras permanecía estática delante de todos, que se le notaba una tristeza

incomparable, una tristeza que no se le acabaría nunca. Todos se habían quedado sin palabras, incluso las alumnas, todas la miraban, no era por envidiar su belleza, tan solo la observaban por su melancólica mirada y su extraña forme de vestir, tan diferente al resto de las chicas, incluso, llegaban a tener miedo de lo que pudiera ser capaz.

-Bien, ella es Shinomori, Yoru, tiene 18 años y es alumna de intercambio, por favor, trátenla muy bien- La chica miró al profesor y tan solo pensó –_No quiero que tengan compasión de mi, así que no lo diga de esa forma_- Luego miró a sus compañeros, juntó sus manos delante de ella –Buenos días, soy Shinomori Yoru- Dijo la alumna fríamente y con una voz casi inaudible, otra vez observó a sus compañeros, uno por uno, habían algunos que la miraban con curiosidad, otros con un completo terror, pero, había solo uno, quien no la miraba, se encontraba distraído viendo por la ventana el gran cielo azul, era apuesto, y siempre había sabido que le atraían los chicos que ya habían perdido sus orejas, lo observó por largo rato, le atraía también aquel poco interés por los demás, aquel frío carácter.

-Bien, puedes ir a tomar asiento- La chica avanzó con decisión hacia el peliazul distraído, quería conocerlo, y qué mejor oportunidad que la de sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días- Pronunció la chica antes de sentarse.

-Buenos días- Pronunció él también, con el mismo tono.

-Bien, comenzó a decir el profesor –Si se recordarán, la clase anterior, les pedí que hicieran un pequeño diaporama sobre alguno de los tantos sentimientos que tienen los seres humanos, así que por favor, pasarán adelante aquellos que yo llame, darán su leve introducción sobre lo que hablará su diaporama- Observó la lista –Aoyagi Ritsuka, pase adelante con su trabajo por favor-

-Sí- Ritsuka tomó sus cosas y pasó adelante, hizo una serie de conexiones en el computador principal y se preparó para comenzar. Yoru lo miró con interés –_Así que él es Aoyagi Ritsuka, me imaginaba, quien más podría ser Loveless. Es un chico muy interesante, creo que después me tendré que presentar mejor_- Comenzó a mirarlo descaradamente, como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

-Mi presentación trata del _Amor_, según la real academia, amor es el sentimiento que mueve a desear que la realidad amada, otra persona, un grupo humano o alguna cosa, alcance lo que se juzga su bien, a procurar que ese deseo se cumpla y a gozar como bien propio el hecho de saberlo cumplido. Mi diaporama tratará del amor hacia otra persona, que puede ser de sexos distintos o iguales- La presentación comenzó y la primera imagen que se pudo observar fue la foto de un chico de aproximadamente unos 25 años, era rubio y muy atractivo.

Todos observaron la presentación sin ningún comentario, pero todos los del salón, comprendieron la verdadera realidad del peliazul, nunca pensaron que Ritsuka fuera así, se veía una persona tan seria, tan tranquila, incluso, todas las chicas lo tenían como un Dios que aún mantenía sus orejas intactas, pero, comprendieron luego, que sus orejas se las había dado al chico d las fotografías, aquel que siempre lo esperaba en la entrada de la Universidad con un cigarro en su boca, y con unos cuantos ya fumados.

_-Así que nuestro chico es gay_- Pensó Yoru –_Qué interesante, mejor para mi, por lo menos ahora sé que su punto débil es su combatiente-_

-Bien, muy buena presentación- Declaró el profesor rompiendo el ambiente que se había producido en la sala.

-Muchas gracias- Contestó Ritsuka para dirigirse luego a su puesto.

-Bien, ahora Hikari Naomi, se presentación- Y la clase continuó con el ánimo de siempre.

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

Ritsuka se encontraba en la hora de almuerzo bajo un árbol, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, parece como si después de aquella presentación, toda la Universidad se hubiera enterado con quien había perdido sus hermosas orejas. Y tenía razón, sus compañeros se habían encargado de pasar la noticia que él, el pequeño Dios, había perdido sus orejas de la manera más incomprensible.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos vio a la chica nueva caminando hacia él, se sentó mejor y la miró.

-Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?- Preguntó la chica.

-Sí- La chica tomó su abrigo con delicadeza y se sentó en el césped- Eres Shinomori Yoru, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Ritsuka.

-Sí, y tu eres…Aoyagi Rtsuka, ¿No?-

-Llámame solo Ritsuka-

-Y tu a mi Yoru- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo –Me llamó la atención de que fueras el único que no me mirara de forma extraña-

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, yo te veo una chica normal- Ella lo miró, en sus palabras no había compasión, solo sinceridad, una sinceridad que tan solo se la había escuchado a una persona, una persona que, sin ella acercársele, siempre estaba a su lado, la acompañaba a donde fuera, y siempre, siempre que ella necesitaba algo o le preocupaba algo, ahí estaba. Cerró sus ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Me siento como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que nos parecemos-

-Lo dudo, cada persona es especial en este mundo, no hay nadie que piense igual que tú, siempre variará algo. Cada ser en esta tierra tiene algo especial, que nadie más tiene, solo hay que encontrarlo-

-Valla, se ve que tienes las cosas muy claras-

-No, tan solo que estoy comenzando con la búsqueda de aquello que solo yo poseo-

Yoru lo miró sorprendida, nunca en su vida le había hablado un chico con la edad de Ritsuka con aquella sabiduría, con tal madurez, pareciera que estaba hablando con un pensador filosófico, realmente le había sorprendiendo aquel comentario.

-Bien, es hora de irme- Ritsuka se paró, la miró un momento y se fue.

Yoru también se paro, pero se quedo estática en el mismo lugar, viendo al chico marcharse hacial la sala, era la primera vez que se sentía confundida, su corazón latía fuertemente, talvez había sido por lo honesto que se había resultado Ritsuka con ella, le había contado su anelo en este momento, su deseo de cambiar, e incluso, el amor hacia aquel chico de la fotografía, se lo había contado a una total desconocida, a, sin saberlo, a su enemiga.

Agachó su rostro, cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con rabia –_No debí haberlo conocido nunca, así se me hubiera hecho más simple eliminarlo. Nunca me había sucedido esto, nunca he tenido compasión de nadie, pero ahora, justo ahora, que conocí a la persona que realmente necesito a mi lado, se irá. Es increíble, solo hable contigo una vez y me cautivaste_- Pensó –No quiero hacerte daño- Susurró al fin.

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

Fuera de la Universidad de Tokio, esperaba un chico rubio con gafas de unos 25 años y una chica de 17 aproximadamente, cada uno esperando a diferentes personas.

Era la primera vez que se veía a la chic ahí, se encontraba con su mochila en la espalda parada y apoyada en la pared. Se veía emocionada, como su fuera a ve a su novio al salir de la Universidad, ya que miraba hacia la puerta del gran edificio con mucho interés.

Sus ojos eran de color café oscuro muy brillantes, estaban delineados por una leve franja negra en la parte superior y una roja en la parte inferior casi notoria, su pelo también era de tono café oscuro, era delgada y se veía muy hermosa con el uniforme de su instituto, el cual constaba de una falda corta de color negro con una franja roja casi al borde de esta. Su blusa era del mismo color, el cuello de la blusa era corto y le colgaba una corbata roja con un nudo muy delicado. Llevaba también unas calcetas largas y unos zapatos negros. En el hombro derecho llevaba la insignia del Instituto, la cual era una hermosa mariposa de color rojo.

La chica era hermosa y llamaba mucho la atención de los Universitarios, se veía inocente con aquella faldita y su manera impaciente de esperar, y aunque su actitud fuera esa, sus orejas de Neko ya se habían esfumado.

Algunos chicos se habían reunido para ir a conocer a la chica, pero la chica de un momento a otro sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la Universidad.

-¡Yoru!- Gritó la chica mientras corría con los brazos extendidos hacia la chica que había llegado a la Universidad en el mismo día.

-Emu…- Pronunció apenas la chica Universitaria. Emu llegó y la abrazó hasta dejarla casi sin aire.

-¡Yoru, te extrañe mucho!- declaró la chica ojicafé emocionada, para luego darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Emu, no debiste haber venido aquí- Contestó la chica mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Pero Yoru…es que no podía estar sin verte ni siquiera por un día, me gusta estar a tu lado, me gusta compartir cada momento contigo, yo…no podría vivir sin ti, ¡me gustas mucho!- Declaró la pelicafé y se lanzó a los brazos de Yoru.

El rostro de Yoru se colocó completamente rojo -¡Emu, ¡Te he dicho que no me digas esas cosas, ¡No ves que me da vergüenza!- La actitud de Yoru había cambiado completamente, era típico que Yoru se comportara diferente cuando estaba con Emu, siempre le alegraba el día, aunque le dijera cosas estúpidas.

-¡Lo lamento Yoru!- Y comenzó a reír descontrolada por un buen rato, hasta que por fin dejo de reír –Yoru, eres mi amor platónico- Y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Emu!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, no diré nada más-

-Emu, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-A verte-

-¿Y no hay una razón de fondo?-

-Sí, si la hay-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esta vez, ¿No le basta con complicarnos la vida cambiándonos de Institutos?- Reclamó enfadada Yoru.

-Esta vez, quiere verte-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiere verte a ti, a solas-

El rostro de Yoru se descompuso, desde aquella vez, desde aquella vez, hace dos años atrás, no lo había vuelto a ver, siempre sus órdenes eran enviadas con Emu.

-No, no, no, ¡no, ¡no quiero ir!-

De la nada el celular de Emu comenzó a sonar, contestó, habló un par de segundos y le entregó el celular a Yoru.

-Ten, es para ti-

-¿Diga?- Yoru abrió los ojos sorprendida –Sí, entiendo- Cortó y le entregó el celular a Emu.

-¿Qué pasó?- Yoru no contestó, solo comenzó a caminar. Emu llegó a su lado y le tomó uno de sus brazos y afirmó su rostro en el hombro de la pelinegro para caminar junto a ella.

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

-Señor, Yoru llegó- Dijo una voz de mujer.

-Dile que puede pasar- Contestó la voz ronca del hombre que permanecía sentado en el escritorio –Yoru- Pronunció el hombre al ver la silueta de la chica entrar en su oficina, se le acercó y se colocó tras ella –Me da gusto volver a verte, Yoru- y le acarició el rostro de la chica que permanecía estática y tiritando de temor.

(--.:Nuestro Único Nombre:.--)

**¿¿¿¿Qué les parecio?**

**bueno, les pido que dejen reviews, así podré mejorar en la escritura ;)**

**DATO FREAK!**

**jajajaja**

**la parte en donde Emu le dice a Yoru que es su amor platónico, sucedió…jiji, fue divertido cuando lo escuche, y como me habían pedido que las metiera en el fic, no podía dejar de lado la declaración de Oniní hacia Melethiel xDDD.**

**Oniní: niña! coloca tu fic un ma, yo seré la primera en leerlo n.n….por sierto…jejeje, tenía que poner tu declaración, era necesaria, así se reirían un poquito….o eso es lo que creo yo:P. Cuidate amiita, y no te deprimas!.**

**Youkosaiyo: Que bueno que te halla gustado el cáp. me alegra mucho saberlo nn, ojalá lo sigas leyendo y ya que estoy en proceso de subir mi fic, pasaré a ver tu fic, y dejare mi review .**

**Melethiel: si si, ya lo leíste…¬¬ deberías ser como la oni…que se lee las diferentes versiones…por cierto…este cáp. Ojala lo hallas leído desde aquí, por que ya sabes…arreglo muchas cosas :P. Además tú dijiste que este era el cáp. peligroso, así que es mejor que lo revises xD. Ah, por sierto, como -1000 repu si fuera en CZ, esta corto tu review ¬¬.**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**Sayo!**

**.:Weienell:.**

**Pd: se han fijado que mis fic, van creciendo poco a poco? o seré yo quien note eso, por que cuento las páginas que escribo?.**

**/Quiero jugar RO/**


End file.
